(Love Is) The Number of Keys
by BD and GOTA
Summary: "Having a lover older than myself may seem as taboo. Learning that my lover is married is definitely taboo. This is the kind of relationship I have with my girlfriend, Raven." Jaune is an aspiring teenage mangaka who begins a relationship with his sister's music teacher, Ms. Branwen. Things are well until he learns that she is already married - to his boss, Cinder Fall!
1. Can You Dream After Dying?

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

According to the GPS, this was the location where he needed to be. On the crumpled piece of paper, torn from a phonebook, he was to be here by three in the afternoon. With time steadily approaching three, he had a few minutes to spare.

He took deep breaths, trying his best to maintain his composure. He reminded himself that this kind of nervous was normal. Anybody with a pending job interview is going to be that way, he reminded himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He wiped his moist hands on his pants. He was grateful that the midnight blue slacks hid the moisture. His sister, Saphron, gave him certain colors of his clothing to conceal his nervous. She added that the colors of midnight blue and coral blue complimented each other.

He stepped out of the Honda Accord. He closed it gently, trying not to alert anyone or anything. His footsteps were the only thing breaking the silence, along with the dead leaves as he approached the door. Judging by the denseness, the door was old-fashioned. A bit of a history buff, Jaune knew that the door was an eighteenth-century door based from New England. The bronze door handle cracked, but it brought more authenticity of its age. He was about to hit the door knocker until he heard something from the intercom.

Static was going on, but after a moment, a feminine voice came from it. "I have been expecting your arrival, Jaune Arc." Jaune felt the seriousness in her tone. It wasn't alert, but very certain. The hair from his back was standing, but he kept his composure as he pondered on his next words. "I am grateful to see potential employees come to the meeting earlier than planned. It shows effort and I appreciate the effort, Mr. Arc!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, taking the compliment.

"When you hear the buzzard, come on in," she told Jaune. "Be sure to take off your shoes at the entrance. There are shoes prepared for you."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." A short silence followed before he heard the sound of the buzzer. He pressed the door handle, allowing him entrance to the door. Just as she said, there was a corner available for his shoes. He pulled off his shoes using his feet. He gently placed them on the top shelf. As he placed them, he saw that there were another pair of shoes; shoes that belonged to a woman. He tried not to give it any thought as he reached for the slippers and made his way further into the mansion.

From his position, the entrance was very grandeur. It gave him a very antique, retro feeling if he was using the words accurately. A prominent golden chandelier stood proudly in front of the stairs. The stairs, curvy and marbled, ascended into a split, leading to entry to either room. Unsure, but he found it fascinating. He was in awe of the decor of the mansion for it was his first time being in such a place. The closest of seeing a mansion was from television or reading it in his books or manga. Before he could ponder more of the mansion, the door opened from beside him.

The blonde stood in attention as he saw the woman walking out of a presumed office. She carried an ambiance of mature, important, and cautious. She pursed her lips, giving a glance of Jaune before extending her hand.

"Hello, Jaune," she spoke, displaying her smile.

He was startled but returned back to normal. "Hello, Mrs. Fall." He returned her handshake. It was firm, giving the blonde a reminder that it was a woman giving him a handshake instead of a man.

"Come on in," replied Mrs. Fall. "Excuse the mess in here. I was in the middle of cleaning."

It was a standard office. It had a desk, a laptop, and a small bookshelf. On the walls displayed her accomplishments of a businesswoman. From the intel he collected, Cinder Fall is well-known in the art industry. It wasn't until a few months ago when she decided to venture in comic book circuit. She used her business connection to establish an office and a studio in the quiet Vale suburb. She was in search of recognizable, hidden talent. Jaune was fortunate to be categorized under her search.

The blonde teen was surprised by her casualness as he made his way into the office. He imagined her wearing the tidy business suit like she normally wears. Instead, she was wearing jeans and a plain, slept-on yellow Haven Academy t-shirt. She stretched her arms outward into the air as she moved some papers from a chair to allow Jaune a seat. He can agree with Mrs. Fall on the work in progress of her office. She went across her desk and went to her laptop. He sat quietly and attentively as she typed a few things. She furrowed her eyebrows, clicking on a couple of things before returning her eyes to him.

"First of all, I want to say welcome to this informal interview, Jaune," she said to him as she displayed the screen of her laptop in front of him. On the screen, it displayed images of Jaune's works. "Second of all, I hope that this wasn't such a big a deal to do it here instead of my office. We have a lot of moving going on there and didn't want to interfere. I hope you didn't have a hard time finding the place."

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, ma'am, it wasn't hard at all."

"Good, I am glad. You can call me Cinder if you please." She reached for a cigarette. "You won't be offended if I smoke in here, would you?"

"No, ma'am," answered Cinder. It wasn't until a few moments later when she pulled out a pack of Marlboros. She pulled out two. She put one to her lips and handed the other one to Jaune. "I won't judge because of your age. But the shakiness and the rings around your fingers gave it away." She chuckled while lighting the cigarette. He leaned forward as Cinder lit his cigarette. Both exhaled the fumes before resuming to the matter at hand.

"Jaune, you were a hard person to find," she said while looking at his artwork. "Yet again, being this talented and only in high school, I shouldn't be as surprised." She whistled. "But this is great work and I must say, you make people who spent many years in this game very minute in their craft."

He bowed for the compliment. "Thanks, but you are giving me too much credit. It is because of them that I copied in their image."

"Look at yourself being humble and modest," she said while flicking the ashes into the empty coffee cup. "That is why I want you to be involved with this."

"Wait a minute!" He was taken aback. "Are you telling me that you are going to hire me? What about the process and…."

"Never you mind about that," she said. "Those are formalities so other won't be jealous. But the minute I saw your work, you were already hired. The juxtaposition of you and your work was timing." She took another puff of the cigarette. "When I saw your drawing parodying _Sailor Moon, Ouran High School Host Club, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Mysterious Girlfriend X,_ and _Amagami_, I was amazed, just to name a few of your works. Judging by your earlier works, Miyazaki was an inspiration."

"You can say that he was the start of what I am doing," said Jaune admittedly. "From the beginning, I always wanted to be a comic book artist. But, it wasn't until high school I wanted to become a mangaka."

"Mangaka," she retorted while finishing her cigarette and reaching for another. He took that pause as an advantage to take a puff of his cigarette. "I can't promise you will be there in the near future. Your skills are flawless but unproven." She took another puff. "However, you will be useful for this. Let's say it is a start on your path to being a mangaka." She turned her laptop around and typed on the keyboard. A few moments later, she turned it to his sight.

"Are you familiar with OEL manga?"

"I am," replied Jaune. "Original English Language manga. Works that are Japanese inspired, but made from the Westerners."

"Right on the money," replied Cinder. "Since moving from overseas, my mindset has always been money. From representing agencies such as AT&T, Johnson and Johnson, and the like. It gives me great joy when seeing stuff you do flourish." She exhaled. "Lately, I am looking for a new venture. A colleague of mine from Osaka discussed with me on getting involved in this kind of media. Frankly, I am a fan of manga, but don't have a clue. The only thing I know is money and you guys are the resources that I need to make it happen.

This start-up company is going to be responsible for opening up writers and artist to create one-shots and serialized stories. Don't worry, I have people from out there bringing their finest people to come through and help us. However, I prefer the majority to be from the neck of your woods."

She put the cigarette down, focusing her attention on Jaune. "You came very recommended, Mr. Arc. When I first met you at the comic book convention those few months back, I saw your talent. It is a damn shame that you didn't win. But, it comes to show you how much people know fine quality work. Anyway, I search far and wide to find you. It is the blessings of Oum that you are here. Now, I am highly interested in putting you to work." She leaned closer to him. "Are you up for it?"

Before Jaune could give himself a thought, he quickly responded with a yes.

"I am happy to hear. However, there are legalities. Because of your age and the damn labor laws in this country." She paused. "The point is I can't pay you as much as I should because you are sixteen." She let out a smile. "However, the laws never discuss commissions." She gave him a wink, which made him blush. "So, I will pay your standard wage and give you an additional check. What do you say?"

Jaune wanted to jump from the seat and scream from the top of his lungs. An opportunity to work as an artist and with well-known businesswoman, Cinder Fall, he silently thank Oum before returning to reality. "I am happy to say that I want to do it. How soon can I start?"

"Not for another month or so. There are some things I need to get straightened out. I just wanted to have you on our side before anybody else gave you an idea," she said. She extended her hand. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Arc!"

He shook her hand. His smile was wider and wanted to call his parents about the news.

"This calls for a celebration," she said. She pressed the buzzer on the intercom. "Honey, can you do me a favor and come see me for a sec?"

There was a small silence, but it was quickly answered. "Yes, dear." Jaune's eyes widened when hearing it was a feminine voice.

"Normally, we have our maids, but they have yet to have their papers cleared."

"So, you just got here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yes and no. I have been in and out over the past couple of years. However, the woman you just heard, that is my wife. She has been here for a few years now."

"Your wife?"

She blushed as she put both elbows on her desk. "I am a lesbian, Jaune. More or less." She winked. "I have been involved with my wife for quite some time. She is a wonderful woman and I can't wait for you to meet her." She gave him a fierce stare. "You don't have a problem about I being with a woman?"

"Of course, not," answered Jaune. He smiled. "I mean it is a shame that a beautiful woman like yourself can't be with a man. But, seriously, your choice is your choice and I respect it. Also, I have a sister who is also a lesbian and is married with a son."

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw the woman in question. Cinder's face displayed affection when seeing her wife. The woman displayed a pleasant smile on her face as well. She looked to be in her late thirties. She had fair skin and beautiful long hair. Her body, her aura displayed maturity, elegance, modesty, and the like. She was wearing a blue sundress. In her hands, she had a tray of coffee with individual cups for the cream and the sugar.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted your cream or not, but I brought it, just in case," said the woman.

"One of the reasons why I love you so, darling," answered Cinder.

The woman walked from behind Jaune's chair and made her way to Cinder's desk. Before she could put the tray down, her eyes descended on Jaune. Her smile dropped the moment she laid eyes. In return, he did the same.

He averted his eyes. The woman did the same. Cinder noticed the awkwardness and was prone to speak. "What is the matter, Jaune?"

He turned to Cinder. "It is nothing. The sun reflected from the cup and got in my eyes, is all."

"Ok," she said before turning to her wife. "Is everything okay, Raven?"

She nodded her head. "I am fine. Just migraine is all. Been busy with so many things."

"Don't work too hard, darling. Especially when we have two bundles of joy on the way."

Raven was silent, just nodded in agreement with Cinder. Cinder turned to Jaune. "Excuse me for that, but Jaune, this is my wonderful and gorgeous wife, Raven."

Raven blushed, displaying her hands to Jaune. "Good to see you again, Jaune."

His face was drained of its color but returned her handshake as well. "Charmed."

"So, you two know each other," asked Cinder.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jaune. "Ms. Branwen teaches orchestra at my sister's school. Also at the private studio in town. I go there often to watch my sister, Joey or help your wife out with things." He took a sharp breath. "I didn't know that you and she have a connection."

Cinder smiled. "This girl keeps to herself. When I mean she wants her life private, it means it is private."

Raven look startled. She quickly poured coffee for the pair. She handed it to them before making her way to the door.

"Hey, dear, what's the rush? Jaune and I are just talking. Come have a seat and chat with us."

"I can't, dear," replied Raven. "There are some unpacking I have to do. Also, song sheets for the kids. I also have that competition to…."

"Relax, dear," interjected Cinder. "I am okay. Go and tend to your work. We will talk later. I love you."

Raven turned and smiled. "I love you, too."

She whisked away from the office. He took some breaths before returning to the matter at hand. Cinder took a sip of her coffee and turned the laptop back in the direction. A few moments later, her intercom was buzzed. More footsteps sounded in the hall. Then, there was a knock to the door.

"Yes," asked Cinder.

"The lawyer is here with the contracts," answered Raven as she opened the door.

"Shit," replied Cinder under her breath. "I forgot about that." She turned to Jaune. "Listen, Jaune, sorry to cut this short, but can we meet another time?"

"Sure," replied Jaune. "Thank you for the job."

"The pleasure is all mine," answered Cinder.

Cinder followed Jaune out of the office with her hands on her back. He passed the lawyer as she was entering the office. She looked like she wasn't too far from his age, but her occupation reminded him that she was well into her thirties. She had long hair and a slender body. She was wearing the kind of suit that reminded him what Jan wore on her first after-college job interview.

"Raven," said Cinder. "Be a dear and let Jaune out. I don't want to further make her wait."

"No problem, dear," answered Raven.

She kissed Raven on the cheek before walking into the office to close the door. Out in the center of the hallway was Jaune and Raven. Jaune kept his head down to the floor. He saw Raven's slippers from his line of sight. He took another breath as he tried to make his way to the exit.

"Jaune."

He stopped in his tracks, his heart beating when he heard her say his name. When she said it, it could have been music playing or whispered prayer. It still wasn't enough to deter him. He was at the spot where he was putting on his shoes. As he putting them on, she kneeled beside him. Jaune could smell her honeydew scent. He wasn't afraid to admit that Raven was a beautiful girl.

"Jaune. Jaune. Can you at least turn around so we can talk?"

He kept silent. He pulled on his other pair of shoes. He put the slippers on the other side. He stared at the door. He closed his eyes. He wanted to combat the tears. He wanted to be somewhere other than here. '_What was Raven doing here,'_ he thought. '_Why is Raven serving the role of wife,' _he thought. '_Why is...why is…,'_ he ingested that thought before releasing, 'w_hy did Cinder say she was expecting?'_

"Why didn't you tell me you were married to her," asked Jaune without looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't in between relationships?"

"Jaune," she said hesitantly. She put her hand on his shoulder. He tucked in his lip when feeling her familiar touch. His breathing was getting faster. He was now combating his tears. "I don't...I don't...I don't know, Jaune."

Jaune stood up and turned around to see Raven. Her hands were tucked in her sundress. She even couldn't look him in his eye as well.

"I don't know either, Raven. I don't know, _Mrs. Fall._"

He turned around and put his hand on the knob. He turned the knob and left out the door.

He sniffled a few times before making his way to the Honda Accord. He had his hand on the door before seeing Raven in the reflection.

As he turned, Raven pressed her way to him. She grabbed his face and reached for a kiss. Jaune was hesitant, fighting it but Raven had the upper hand. He muffled as he tried to pry her from him, but she didn't stop. He saw the tears streaming from her eyes. No longer could handle it, he dropped his keys to succumb to her kisses. Both shared a fiery kiss as tears were coming from both of them.

"Let me go," argued Jaune in between kisses.

"I won't," replied Raven.

"Let me go," he said repeatedly.

"I won't," she answered. "I won't, I won't, I won't."

"Don't do this to me," cried Jaune. She used her knee to spread his leg as she advanced into him.

"I won't let you go," she cried. "I am sorry for doing this to you."

"Let me go," he said in between sobs. "Let me go, Raven!"

"No," she whispered to him. "I won't let you go. I won't _ever _let you go, Jaune Arc!"

_**To be continued….**_


	2. Boy Meets Woman!

_**A few months earlier….**_

He told his sister Joey to not drag the scarf or else it would get tattered. He wasn't surprised at her carelessness. She just turned five and he was grateful that she was learning how to dress by herself. With their mother's return to the workforce, it was decided that Jaune would be responsible for taking his little Kickapoo to music class every day after school.

Jaune put his palm to his forehead, for the decision came through drawing straws. He wasn't home at the time. He preferred the option of spending the evening drawing comics and writing stories with his longtime friend, Ren. In the result of his absence, the null and void decision of Joey's caretaker was final.

She jumped for joy as she heard the sounds of the puddles' splash. Like it was a new sound that she was curious. That was part of the reason for her attending music class. Before she could talk, she perfectly pitched a tune. At three years old, she was playing scales on Saphron's keyboard. Even she and Terra had a jam session or two before band practice at the university. Joey was identified as a child prodigy at the age of four after she picked up a saxophone at daycare and taught herself to play. It was through the advice of her preschool teacher to enroll her in music class.

Joey grabbed Jaune's hand as they approached a street corner. He was grateful that there was some sense where it counted. She held his hand tightly, tugging at her big brother. He knew that if any sibling was going to take her to class, it might as well be him. Matter-of-factly, she whispered to her brother that she prayed it was him, followed by a peck on the cheek. It wasn't strange for a young girl to have a fascination with her only brother, the blonde concluded. He rather has himself as a role model than other influences in the world. When the light turned green, he told her to look both ways before crossing the street.

The music school was in the garden district of nearby downtown. It was a few miles from their home and adjacent to the park. Jaune was fortunate that the arcade and the diner, Valkyrie's, was within the vicinity. A chance of _Mortal Kombat_ and some warm apple pie with hot chocolate was perfect for Jaune as he imagined, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach.

The building was located on the second floor. Judging by the design, it seemed the office space combined with the previous office space. He wasn't an engineer, but he noticed the newly formed wall with the former shell of a door. Jaune's intent was to drop off Joey and then go to the arcade to kill time until her hour was up. But before he stepped foot in the school, his sister folded her arms and stopped him in his tracks.

"You are going to stay with me today," she said as she stomped her foot. Her arms crossed displayed herself meaning business. There were a handful of occasions risen from her standing her ground. When she didn't want peas or mashed potatoes or when she wanted something of importance. He knew that this was the latter of the matter.

"I wanted you to see me play. That is why I wanted you to come with me," she told him with the pleas in her eyes.

He smiled, faltered by her cute look. "Ok, I guess I have to save _Mortal Kombat _for another day." He rubbed her fingers. "But, we will stop by Valkyrie's for some apple pie and hot chocolate afterward. Deal?" He extended his pinky finger.

She smiled. "Deal."

* * *

The sound of the bell alerted anyone in the room that there were guests. According to the sign at the entrance, they must take off their shoes and wear slippers, unless they have socks. Joey followed instruction as she knew the routine before entering the building. The blonde teen sat on the floor, taking off his shoes in search of some spare slippers. He managed to find some that fit. Joey scurried to the hallway where there was an open space. Jaune dusted himself off and followed Joey.

Upon entering, he saw a grand eighty-eight keys piano. Looking at its design, he knew it was antique. Joey gave him and his sisters a brief history on pianos. She told them that their music teacher acquired it from overseas during her days as a violinist. She performed throughout many venues throughout the world. The piano was a gift when she did her farewell victory tour. Jaune was amazed at Joey's articulation of her memory. The little Kickapoo couldn't stop talking about her music teacher. Even Jaune was getting curious about the music teacher that he only knew as Ms. Branwen.

"Hallo!" Joey told her music teacher before bowing to her. She tugged her skirt before running and hugging her. "Welcome," said her teacher as she returned her hug. "Right now, I am getting the chords and the notes set up. Why not you have a seat and we get things set up. Okay?"

"Ja, ma'am," responded Joey gleefully as she ran to her seat. Jaune observed his surroundings. He saw a few bandstands. A few instruments from the woodwind and string family. There was a long whiteboard of musical notes and lists of songs, depending on the measures. He saw images of composers such as Beethoven and Bach. As he observed, he saw photos and plenty of awards of the teacher's accomplishment. Many of which came from overseas, as Joey said.

"Oh, Joey. You didn't tell me you were having a guest." The older woman smiled. Jaune saw her modesty. She dusted herself off from the chalk in her hand. She was very beautiful and elegant in his mind. She was wearing a crimson sweater with a pearl necklace. She was wearing a plaid dress that stopped to her knee. She was wearing stockings. She was barefooted but judging her feet, they were dainty. Her hair extended to her shoulders. It was wavy, reminded Jaune of a curvy, grassy hill. Her scent was dashing, a hint of lilac if he recalled. He spent too much time admiring the beauty that her cough interrupted him. He smiled while embarrassed. "Sorry," he said. "Sometimes, I can easily zone out."

She in return laughed as well. "That is okay. I am a teacher. We have those moments." She extended her hand. "My name is Ms. Raven Branwen. But, you can call me Ms. Branwen or Ms. Raven."

They briefly exchanged laughs before Jaune extended his hand. "Where are my manners? I am sorry. My name is Jaune Arc." He pointed to Joey. "That lovely young gifted genius is my sister."

She smiled at Joey before returning to Jaune "And what a genius she is. So, you are the mighty handsome brother she kept telling me about."

He blushed. "You are giving me too much compliment. I am not _that_ dashing."

Joey interjected, which also made her fall out of her seat. "No, bro-bro! You are _very _handsome. I keep telling her that you will come and watch me play."

"She is right, Mr. Jaune. Joey, here, has talked about you extensively. She really wants you to hear her play."

He chuckled. "Well, I made a deal with my little Kickapoo." He scanned around the place, noticing the sparse emptiness. "Should we expect other students?"

"Oh," she said while putting her sheet music on the bandstand. "This is my advanced class. You see Joey is at an age in which my other students are yet to perform. Her talents are very orchestra worthy and piano worthy. I am seriously encouraging her parents to enroll her in a special school when she reaches the first grade. Her skills need to be seen."

He was taken aback. He didn't think an Arc sibling could receive such a compliment. He winked at Joey. "Seems like somebody deserves an extra treat after this." Joey clapped her hands in glee.

Raven coughed, making him and Joey silent. "As I was saying. She is the only one that can reach heights like that. So, here she is alone. I am happy that she brought a handsome gentleman to watch her perform." She turned to Joey. "Pull out your violin and turned to Janacek's _Sinfonietta."_ She retrieved her violin. "I will accompany you." She extended her hand to Jaune. "Have a seat, if you like."

"Sure," said Jaune as he found a seat across from the girls.

"On my count," said Raven. Jaune watched as Raven and Joey began performing their song at hand. His eyes widened by watching his sister play with those notes. This was a contrast for the Joey he knew would throw temper tantrums and listened to heavy dubstep on her phone. However, seeing her sister beautifully played the string instrument was astounding. He drifted away from his Kickapoo to concentrate on her teacher. Her eyes were closed, allowing her fingers to waver and lead her to the right notes. He had never heard a violin wonderfully and beautifully played. If he could describe it, it felt like a carefree wind swaying into the depths of Bohemian and beyond. He gasped, shortness of breath as he was bewitched by the enchanting beauty of her playing.

For a brief moment, enchanting beauty of Raven.

He immediately shook those thoughts. The girls were finished with the first set. "That was very good, Joey," she told her as she clapped. "You did a marvelous job. However, on the last measure, you were a little too fast."

She rubbed the back of her forehead. "Sorry, Ms. Branwen, I was too excited to see my big brother." She stuck her tongue out and winked at Jaune.

"Okay," she told Joey. "Now, for the rest of the time, I want you to practice your scales on your clarinet. Is that fine?"

"Hmm-hmm," she confirmed as she put up her violin and reached for the clarinet beside her.

"Practice these measures for a while until you are finished," said Raven.

"Yes, ma'am," said Joey.

Raven sat behind her as she watched and critiqued her skills. Meanwhile, the blonde was grateful to his sister involved in what she loves. It made him think of his art. Last week, he was a part of the comic book convention in a nearby village. He, Ren, and Nora entered a contest for best amateur comic. The winner of the competition had an opportunity of being displayed in the edition of _Shonen Jump_. Unfortunately, their _Mob Psycho 100 _parody didn't place in the top three. Nevertheless, their comic did receive honorable mention. Their comic was presented on the comic book convention's website. That gave him, Ren, and Nora hoped as they added it to their resume on their DeviantArt account.

Jaune was proud of his talents, but he couldn't compare to the talents of his sister. She was the talk of the Arc family at this time. There weren't favorites, but he was excited for her. And he should for he was her big brother. The remainder of the time, he recorded her performance on his cell phone. Every now and again, if not often, he took glances at Raven.

* * *

He told Joey to wait on him as he put on his shoes. She continued jumping at the door as she was ready to head to Valkyrie's. He laughed as she was more anticipated than he was. Once he put on his shoe, he was ready to go. Raven walked from behind him.

"Thank you for coming, Jaune," she said while keeping her arms folded. Her face was blushed as if she wanted to say more but was hesitant to do so.

"No problem at all, Ms. Raven," said Jaune. "Thank you for taking care of my sister. I am well pleased to see her results coming from this work of art."

She bowed, laughing in the process. "You are too kind, Jaune. I am grateful. I am."

"Don't mention it," he said. He was turning to the door. "Well, I see you again next time. Hopefully, I can learn a trick or a trade from you guys."

"You should," she said. "It is never too late to play an instrument."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but as you can see, can't make Joey wait any longer."

"Okay, Jaune. Come back soon," she said.

He bowed to Raven. He grabbed Joey's hand as they were going out of the door.

"Jaune!"

He turned around. "What is it?"

She looked away with a flushed face. "Just be careful in the cold and look out for Joey, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He and his sister waved to her goodbye before stepping out of the music school. He continued holding her hand as they made their way to the diner.

* * *

_**Back to the present….**_

The phone woke Jaune. The luminous hands of his clock pointed to a little after two in the morning. The room was dark, with the exception of his lava lamp. He made a note to get rid of it and donate it to someone or someplace. He fixated his eyes. He knew that the only person calling at this hour was Raven. And the only person who would keep the phone ringing until he answered. Since that dreadful encounter at the mansion, he avoided her calls. From the time he left the manor until his bedtime, she continued calling and messaging him, neither of which he answered or read.

He sat up with a tremendous headache. His face flushed and his eyes were dry. He knew that it came from many hours of crying. He didn't tell his parents or his siblings of his crying. He explained that he was in "one of those moods."

He turned and put his feet on the floor. He continued seeing his cell phone lighting the room. Eventually, he would have to pick it up unless he wanted to awake his sleeping family. He scratched under his arms and made his way to the phone.

He didn't feel inclined to answer and he had every right. However, there were spots for Raven that were still soft. He answered.

There was a pregnant silence following his answering. He heard sniffling from the other line. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hello," said Jaune. There was silence, but the sniffling confirmed it was Raven.

"Hello," said Jaune again with a little frustration in his voice. Once again, there was silence.

"I can't do this, Raven. _We _can't do this! I...I got to go. Goodbye," exclaimed Jaune.

"Wait," she said. There were some sniffling followed by sobs. He hear the crackling on the phone. "I want to talk, Jaune. I need to see you."

"There isn't nothing to talk or see. You lied to me. To _us_!"

"Listen, please. I just need a few minutes. Please, Jaune darling."

"In those few minutes between saying those haughty words and the passion-filled sex we had, why did we have that time to talk?"

"I am sorry. I was afraid. Afraid, okay!"

"Words, just words for what you did to me." He bit in his lips as he combated the tears. "Raven! Did you know what you have done?" He couldn't fight the tears any longer. "Do you remember when I said that I love you and I meant it? Do you remember when you said that it was only you and I? That _I_ was _your_ one and only? Where was I, Raven? Where was I in that picture with you and _your _wife?!"

"Please, baby. I am sorry, Jaune," she said. "Just hear me out, please. Can we talk? Can we talk, my precious darling?"

He balled his fist. Hearing her crying voice was bringing more tears in his eyes. There was a time where it did work. The nights he spent wiping away her tears. Moments he thought that was important to him.

"If you want to talk, fine," he said. "Where are you?"

"Around the corner from your house," she told him.

He sighed loudly. "I will be out there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, darling. I love you."

He hung up the phone.

_I love you, too. I love you, too, Oum damnit! So fucking much!_

_**To be continued….**_


	3. Shadow

_**Hello, my dear readers. Before you guys decide to remain or unfollow/unsubscribe from my story, hear me out. Not all of my stories are going to contain just smut. If smut is what you are specifically looking for, then look elsewhere. Unlike my other stories, this particular series has more wholesomeness and realistic situations. Any way, if you would like to continue, then cool. If not, then cool. "I write what is my heart. No longer care if you are no longer rocking with it."**_

_**The premise of the story: Jaune is an aspiring comic book artist who engages in a relationship with Joey's music teacher, Raven Branwen. It is until he discovers that she is married to Cinder Fall, his boss. Despite the pleas of ending the relationship, she doesn't want it to end. Will he be responsible and cut all ties? Or is he too far gone to end the passion he has for Raven? '(Love Is) The Number of Keys' is a bittersweet tale of love, discovery, coming of age, betrayal, and hope within those who are involved in this matter. Sometimes, it is never easy to say goodbye. For others, it is never easy to let go, especially if that particular party doesn't want it to end.**_

_**In this chapter, Jaune doesn't spend time with his sister because there is a lurking shadow. And this lurking shadow is trying to draw Jaune into a corner in which he can't be seen.**_

A few days have passed since his introduction to Joey's music teacher. Jaune admired the skills and the talent the woman displayed during her session with his sister. The first thing he mouthed from his lips was elegant. Raven Branwen was a textbook definition of elegant. How her smooth hands fiddled with the violin; vibing with the rhythm at every string and at every pluck. She handled it smoothly as it was a whisper in the wind. It was probably a poor example of a simile, but the point was comparing it to his skills of writing. That night, he returned home and opened his sketchpad to continue his work. Most of the drawings were anime characters he had admired or secretly crushed. He opened to a clean page and began sketching the outlines of Raven. He carefully detailed the position, her stance, and how she played with Joey. He traced the background of the studio, remembering the pictures of Beethoven and Bach on the wall; the eighty-eight key piano. After spending over an hour or so, the picture was completed. Joey and Raven, elegance.

"Why can't you stay with me today, bro-bro?" Jaune watched as his sister tearfully tugged at his jacket. At the same time, Raven grabbed Joey around her hips, trying to pry her from her big brother.

"Joey, he can't stay today, dear," said Raven while struggling. "Maybe he can come another time." She groaned as she realized the strong grip of the tenacious five-year-old.

"I want you to stay, bro-bro," she said while sobbing. "Don't go nowhere. Please, Jauney. Stay here with me." Her snot trailed to her lips, combining with the tears. It wasn't until Jaune presented himself from gentle brother to stern parent.

"Joey Michelle Arc, listen here right now!" His voice was firm, but not enough to put fear into his sister. Immediately she went silent. She sniffled and tilted upward to her brother. "I can't stay today. I have to take care of some things." He kneeled down to her height. He pulled his handkerchief and wiped the pre-crusted snot and tears around her face. He instructed her to blow her nose. After wiping her face, he returned the handkerchief into his pocket. "I must go today." He looked to Raven. Her eyes lingered on the teenager as well, probably to her surprise of his firmness.

"I promise that I will come and sit with you tomorrow," he said. He put out his pinky ring. "Remember about our pinky promises."

She puffed her face. Her fist was tightly wrapped. Jaune tilted his head, refusing to let down. When seeing her methods weren't phasing him, she relaxed. She tilted her hand and extended her pinky. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," retorted Jaune while wrapping his pinky around Lily.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a dirty needle in my eye." They both chanted together. "An Arc never backs down on his word."

"I will come to your session tomorrow," said Jaune.

"You promise," questioned Joey.

Jaune closed his eyes and kissed his sister on his forehead. "I promise, JoJo. Or a dirty needle will go into my eye."

Joey smiled, hugging her brother and running to the studio. She stumbled when she forgot to take off her shoes. Raven remained standing. Jaune was about to turn before feeling her grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey, Ms. Branwen," said Jaune. "Is there something you need?"

She shook her head. "I am just amazed on how adorable and awesome you were to Joey. You have an amazing way of taking care of children." She swayed her hair, releasing a slight blush to her cheek. "You must do that to all children?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I just care about my little Kickapoo and seek her best interest." He paused. "Along with my other siblings." He took her hand from his shoulders. She apologized, but he excused it. "I will be back in an hour to get her, Ms. Branwen." He bowed to her. "Thank you for being taking care of her once again." He nodded to her goodbye and stepped outside of the studio. Even as he stepped out, he saw the reflection of Joey's teacher holding her hands around her chest. Elegant and pretty was the definition in the blonde's brain.

He made it to the main corridor of the shopping center. As much he wanted to enjoy time with his sister, there was business to be tended. It was thanks to a tip from his classmate, Neptune, on the way to the studio that he had a tail. He was suspecting it since the moment he stepped out of school and picked up his sister.

He wasn't a block from the shopping center when someone ran up and grabbed him on his shoulder. He looked around and saw the tail glaring at him, with rage in his eyes. The tail wasn't alone for there were two of his friends accompanying him from the vehicle that was following Jaune and his sister earlier that day.

Actually, Jaune knew they were tailing him for about a week or so. However, he kept his cool for he knew that they were in the public eye and wouldn't do anything to involve others. They were to wait when he was alone and the streets were desolate.

He even kept off of social media for a few days it was there where the tail had made his threats.

Today was the day.

Cardin Winchester had Jaune where he wanted him.

Cardin kept a calm demeanor as the duo joined their leader. They, like the tail, displayed the same look on their face. Jaune looked to the sky for this was the very day he didn't bring his brass knuckles or his pocketknife with him. Cardin gripped tightly on Jaune's shoulder.

"Oi! So, Arc, are you are going to come easy or we are gonna beat your ass on this spot," spat Cardin. Jaune's eyes darted to his pocket.

_He's carrying._

Knowing he didn't have much options. He extended his arms in the air, alerting the others that he didn't have any weapons. Cardin, scratching his blonde hair, reached around and patted Jaune's jacket. He let out a weak smile. "He's clean. Come on, guys."

Cardin and his friends, Dove and Sky, surrounded Jaune as they walked down the street. For anyone that was passing by, they would think they were a group of friends on a destination. Jaune was worried, but he didn't have much options.

He was grateful that the trio did it without involving his sister, Joey. That would have been a different story.

They dragged Jaune into a narrow alleyway. Cardin stood directly in front of him with his two friends holding him on either side. Cardin grabbed Jaune by his collar. Jaune was aware of his strength. Standing at over six feet inches and having a wrestler's build, Cardin Winchester was a force to be reckoned. The leader had Jaune lifted until he was standing tiptoed.

"You fucking rat," spat Cardin. "Your punk ass sold me out!"

Jaune shook his head in disagreement, but kept calm, despite the situation.

"You sold me out," spat Cardin as spit splashed on Jaune's face. "Do you know how much trouble I am going to be in now because of you?" Cardin bared his teeth as he brought his face closer to Jaune. "You squealed! You're the only person who could've talked, you bitch!"

Jaune snorted through his nose. His face furrowed. "Before you display your rancid breath to me, I didn't tell anything to nobody."

"You fucking lair," said Sky. "It was you! We are going to fuck you up for sure!"

"My ass is going down and I am gonna make sure your ass will be beat down," said Dove.

"Like I said, I didn't say a word. I don't know who snitched, but guaranteed it wasn't me," said Jaune.

Despite Jaune's bravado, he was honestly in fear of his life. He knew of the Cardin's aggressive, abusive reputation. A second year senior, he has seen more of the principal's office, detention, suspension, and the security enforcement officer's office than the classroom. A few weeks ago, Jaune got involved with Cardin after witnessing him and his friends spying on the girls during P.E. Jaune was aware of the secret exchange of gravure and selling girls' pictures. Not particularly interested, but he didn't know that he would have spot Cardin as a source.

Cardin threatened backlash to the blonde teenager if he told. Jaune told him that he had his word. About a couple days ago, Cardin and his friends were sent to the office. They were immediately suspended from school and could possibly be charged for voyeurism. What made matters worse was that Cardin is a legal adult and the girls in the picture were underaged. He was facing a risk of being labeled as a sex offender.

Although Jaune knew he wasn't responsible, but he knew it was a matter of time before Cardin came looking for him.

Jaune suddenly felt the violent shakes of Cardin banging him against the wall. "You are going to make me lose anything I have! If I am labeled as a predator, do you know I will fucking end you?" Jaune saw the anger in his eyes. The fury of a bull, if he could describe it.

"Listen, Cardin," said Jaune as he struggled. "I promise you. I didn't snitch. I didn't tell no one. I don't know who did. You gotta understand, loose lips run high in this school."

"Really? You didn't snitch to no one?"

"I did not. No one knows but you guys. On my life!"

"On your life?"

"On my life!"

"By your creed?"

"An Arc never backs down on his word!"

Cardin glared at Jaune for a moment. He scratched behind his forehead and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, let him go!"

"The fuck," questioned Dove. "I didn't come here…."

"Shut the fuck up, man," said Cardin "If Jauney here didn't tell, he didn't tell. I mean, we were caught slipping." He turned to the duo. "Let him go!"

"But, Cardin," said Sky.

"Let him go!"

Sky swore under his breath. They let go of Jaune as he dropped to the ground. He straightened himself up. He whispered a prayer of thanks to Oum.

Before he could even pronounce a letter, he saw the smug smirk on the Cardin's face. No time to react, no time to even think, he was met with one of Cardin's punches. With the first hit, Jaune was down on all fours.

Jaune could feel the side of his face stinging and realized that he was punched. Not even a second and he was met with another punch. His face hit the wall. He then was met with a kick to the face from the Cardin's shoe.

"It was you, bitch," screamed Cardin. "Regardless it was or not, somebody is going to pay for this!"

Jaune was lying on his back when he was met with a kick to the side. He could feel the cut in his mouth, the amount of blood releasing from there. Jaune didn't have any methods but to defend himself. He covered his face and curled into a ball as the trio proceeded to kick him in the ribs over and over.

The finishing act was when Cardin pulled out his brass knuckles from his pocket and aimed it for Jaune's mouth. The impact of the brass knuckles along with the wall knocked him into an unconscious state.

* * *

_**Present day...**_

Jaune opened the door to the loud sound of Raven's car blaring. As she told him, she wasn't too far from his house. He was fortunate that she wasn't directly from his home. He didn't want anything or anyone suspecting the whereabouts of a teenager in the middle of the night. He put on his seatbelt and situated himself. He was met with a warm kiss from her. He didn't return it. His eyes were closed, trying his hardest to combat the tears.

Raven was wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which was atypical for her style of dress displayed elegance. She looked restless. Her eyes were bloodshot and judging by the twitching of her fingertips on the steering wheel, she neither had sleep or she returned smoking.

"Thank you for coming, darling," said the gentle voice of Raven. Jaune felt the soft touch of her hand rubbing the back of his neck. She continued rubbing through his hair. He let out a soft moan. He took a sharp breath before moving himself from her.

"I am here," said Jaune. He, honestly, didn't know how state it. He was unsure if that meant that he was here for Raven or was here to alert her of his presence. He rubbed the soreness of his knuckles. He still couldn't look at her in the eye.

"Let's leave the city for a bit," she told Jaune.

"I think that is the best thing you truthfully said all day," said Jaune.

Raven gave him another kiss as she put the car into drive. The faint sound of the radio was playing. Jaune recognized the tune. "Caught Up in the Rapture." A lovely serenade by Anita Baker.

It was the very song the duo first made love to.

_**To be continued….**_


	4. The Thin (Blurred) Lining!

It felt like his brain was going through a whirlpool. He felt that his synapses were going into eight million directions at once. The surge of pressure from the blunt object hitting his once. The agonal breathing he had to succumb before paralyzing into an unconscious state. Ringing occurring in his eyes as the goons continued attacking him; pelting him and kicking him until they were too tired to continue. Although it was Cardin that delivered the finishing blow, it was one of his goons who dished out the coup d'etat. He opened his zipper and pulled out his penis. The gnashing of teeth and the haughty laugh of the goon as he urinated on Jaune. The others saw and proceeded to join their comrade-in-arms. Cardin spat on Jaune and urged the others to leave for evening traffic was picking up.

Alone Jaune was after leaving school and alone he was in the alleyway. Misbegotten and injured, the concrete served as his bed and the snow accompanying the concrete on the unconscious Jaune.

He was nauseated, never in his life has he been put in this position. He had faced bullying through the teasing of Nora, but never in that degree. He faced some incidents in the latter part of high school, but he always kept his peace. With the exception of Ren, although he and Ren attend different schools, he was a loner. He had difficulty fitting in at his school.

Cardin and his goons made a sheer reminder of his unwelcoming.

_Water, water_, the blonde teen thought to himself. He was parched for water, something to alleviate his headache, his sickness. Slowly, he was drifting in-and-out of consciousness. He barely felt the snow touching his exposed body. He barely felt that stray cat coming to lick his wounds. He barely saw that vehicle coming into the alleyway. He tucked in his eyes, fearing that it was Cardin and his goons returning for more.

He counted to himself until he felt they were to leave. He heard the slamming of a door. He continued counting to himself.

_Joey, stay in the car._

Jaune kept counting; he wanted to drift away. Away from the pain.

_Jaune, I am here. Oh my God, what happened to you?_

He was gracious that Joey was safe in the arms of her music teacher. He silently prayed for her safety when he knew the goons were following him.,

_Joey, grab the blanket in the backseat. Pass it to me._

He continued counting, praying that the goons wouldn't return to the music school after Joey, after Raven. He knew if they were capable of attacking him, then maybe Joey would be insurance. He knew of the Cardin's reputation. Spying on girls were the least of Cardin's troubles. His troubles extended in gambling, extortion, and assault.

_Don't worry, Jaune. I am here. C'mon, I will get you up._

There was a girl by the name of Velvet Scarlatina. Velvet was a classmate of Jaune's. They had an art class together. What he admired about Velvet was the expression she displayed in her art. She was shy and communication was difficult. Nevertheless, her words were expressed in her work. It spoke wonders, beyond words, beyond comprehension. Jaune loved it and at the same time, valued for her, cared for her, and honestly, he started to fall for her.

Unfortunately, the day he was going to confess, Cardin made his rounds to the art room after school. The school was liberal, allowing access until they closed in the evening. Velvet tended to stay alone. Jaune would have gone there, but he had to take care of duties he could no longer remember. It didn't matter for Cardin administered his green light special on the poor girl. From what the rumor mill told him, he asked Velvet on a date. Politely, she turned him down. Because of his ill-mannered personality and unfamiliarity of the word, no, he persisted. When she refused again, he forced himself on him.

She cried and pleaded for help, but it had fallen on deaf ears. Once again, the rumor mill said that Velvet was sexually assaulted. Velvet didn't come to school the next day. She didn't come to school the day after that.

Jaune learned that Velvet became homebound. He came one afternoon to visit her, but her parents didn't want any visitors from that school. They shut the door and that was the last time he had heard of Velvet.

_Don't worry, Jaune. I will get you some help. Don't cry, Joey. He is going to be fine. We just need to be prayerful. I can still feel his pulse. So, don't cry, Joey._

Karma has no expiration date was the saying Jaune told Ren when he handed the evidence of Cardin's pictures of spying on their female classmates. Ren, with his experience and expertise in photography, joined Jaune as they pursued Cardin on his misadventures. Although Jaune wasn't responsible for telling on Cardin, he was responsible for his downfall.

He knew it was a matter of time before the Cardin would get to him. He wanted restitution. He wanted justice. There was a girl crying in agony at home who was unsung. A girl crying herself to sleep and beating herself up for losing her virginity. A girl who wanted a prince but instead confined to a toad. Jaune wanted to be that prince and was robbed of that opportunity.

_Jaune, wake up, please. Please, darling, wake up._

Once again, he returned to his unconscious state. He saw his brain trying to flicker, alerting him that he needed to wake up. He couldn't see, but he felt his brain telling him to wake up. Figuring out something to wake himself up, he started to clap his hands. When he felt it wasn't enough, he did it harder. He continued clapping and clapping until he felt his body waking up. He continued until he felt oxygen coming into his body.

_I am starting to feel a pulse. He is being stabilized. Repeat, the patient is becoming alert._

When Jaune opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling moving sporadically. He was seeing people covered in masks. He thought he saw one with a stethoscope.

_Everything is going to be okay, sir._

"Where am I," asked Jaune as he realized that he was feeling an apparatus around his face. As he observed further, he realized that it was an oxygen mask.

"You are at the hospital," said the doctor. "We are going to get checked out."

"What happened to me," asked Jaune. "What happened to me? Where is Joey? Where is Joey?" Jaune was gasping for air as he was extending his arms. He was trying to fight, but the surgeons held him down.

"Sedate the patient until he is stabled," said the surgeon.

"Roger that," said the other doctor.

Jaune cried as the syringe entered his vein. He continued extended his arms until they were getting weaker. No longer was he seeing the ceiling or the doctors, his eyes drooped once more into an unconscious state.

_**Back to the present….**_

Remnant's Creek was the place where Raven and Jaune were to be found. The vehicle was turned off and the pair sat in silence. Jaune stared at the window. There was nothing to see but darkness. Raven looked at the steering wheel, staring into nothing as well as they were all engulfed in darkness. Before arriving to the place, the news reported of power outages in the area. With the pair familiar with the area, it was less likely of someone or something were to look for them.

Raven pulled out a cigarette and inhaled before pouring it into the night's sky. The window was down, allowing the breeze to enter the car. Before Raven could speak, he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Pursuant to Jaune, she joined him as well.

The sound of rocks accompanied the footsteps of Jaune when he sat on her hood. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes as well. He lied back on the hood, allowing its heat to comfort him on this cool night. The ring of smoke blending in lingering smoke that it attracted the flying creatures of the night. In a way, he was grateful for the silence, leaving him time to think. Thinking has been the latest subject of his brain.

Raven vacated the thought she wanted to say, but instead sat beside him and smoked. Every other second, the end of the cigarette flickered like fireflies.

"So," said Jaune as he flickered his ash onto the ground. "What are we going to do?"

Raven didn't immediately answer. Her eyes wandered over to the nearby creek. The sound of the roaring water was beginning to make its presence known in the dark. Jaune took a final drag of his cigarette before discarding it into the night sky. He watched it land a few feet in front of him. Even when it is discarded, the light continues to flicker. That alone made his heart wrenched. Was that the direction of how he and Raven's relationship? Just another cigarette to be used and later discarded?

"This creek brings us memories, doesn't it?" Raven exhaled the night's air as she brought her legs closer to her chest. "Remember when I have sprained my ankle after jumping from the cliff?"

Jaune snorted loudly before covering his mouth. "How couldn't I forget?" He sucked in the night's air as if this was the last bit of oxygen he was ever going to receive on this planet. "You were crying, wanting me to kiss it to make it feel better." He narrowed his eyebrow. "Only to find out you were faking it."

"How did you know?"

"You grabbed your right ankle but telling me to kiss your left." He paused when a bug hit his eye. "Good try on faking it to grab my attention, Ms. Branwen!"

"It worked, didn't it," replied Raven as she slightly laughed. She turned to his sight, gazing as she watched this young boy becoming a man in front of her. She put the cigarette down.

"I remember taking you on my back and climbing the heal back to the parking lot," said Jaune. "I grab my first aid kit from the car and wrapped the area."

"You held me to the car and secured me tightly with the seat belt," said Raven gingerly. "You even drove me back to my apartment."

"Allowing a kid to drive you home without having my license yet," said Jaune. "Thank Oum police didn't catch me."

She slapped his thigh. "Shoot, if they did, I was teaching you."

"So, you are now a driver's ed teacher?"

"A jack-of-all-trades, Jaune! I can be tough when you were living on your own."

"At least you had me taking care of you whenever you needed," said Jaune.

"You have always been a good kid. An honest kid at that." She sighed. Wasn't sure it was because it was out of instinct or because of the inevitable that was to come. "That was why I have grown to fancy you...to adore you."

Jaune felt the gap between and Raven getting closer. Her shoulder touched his.

"What are you doing, Raven?"

"Just wanted to feel you again, dear. I've missed you!"

Feeling as if a vacuum sucked away his oxygen, he slid further away. "No, Raven! No, Raven!" He didn't look at her. His eyes were facing the dirt. He spoke low as if he was still hiding from someone. Although others finding out were the least of his concern, it was still the concern for his boss, the very woman that he has established a network to put him with other mangakas. An opportunity presents himself and now thwarted because he had slept with his boss' wife.

"Jaune, baby," she said pleadingly as she stretched her hand to his direction. Tears were flowing from her solemn, melancholic eyes. Jaune didn't want to look. Those heart-sunken eyes knew how to quell any emotion that was against her. "Jaune, my love for you is true. I wouldn't do what I have done if I didn't mean it."

Jaune slapped his head, grunting and gnashing his teeth as he debated with himself. He turned to the car to her direction, keeping his eyes onto her sweatshirt. "I know I am young. I know us teens can be gullible but you are a married woman, Raven." His heart began panting which caused him to grab it. "You think by saying these words I am going to fall into your arms?! That goes against every single thing I believe in, Raven." He pointed his finger to her. "Does "to honor and obey" mean anything to you?"

Jaune turned grabbed his chest as he was fighting the tears. Raven slowly got from the car, making slow, calculated steps to Jaune. "It's not your fault, Jaune. You have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have told you. I don't know why but I didn't."

He felt her arms reaching around his waist. He stood motionless as her touch, her scent, her body pressing her way to his. "Your baby, _our_ baby. What are we going to do?"

"Jaune."

He cracked his voice, trying to fight his sobs. "When were you are going to tell me about this?"

Raven didn't say anything. She held on tightly to him as a snake does to its prey. She didn't like that analogy, choosing to believe what she was doing is what a lover should do. "I wanted to. Soon, I promise. I just didn't think she would come back so soon."

"What does Cinder think how you got pregnant?"

"Cinder thinks that I went to a doctor and got sperm from a donor," she said matter-of-factly. "And that is all she is going to know." She blew into his ear, smoothly rubbing through his hair. "Cinder won't know as she doesn't have permission. Plus I went to a private doctor." She continued to coo him. "What I want right now is you, Jaune. Just to see your lovely face." She pressed her lips to his back. "I've missed you. I miss this. And no matter how you look at this, I still love you."

Jaune didn't respond. His eyes were staring into the dark.

"You don't have to respond. Deep down in your heart, you know the answer." She inhaled his scent. "If it takes days, months, years, an eternity, I will await your answer. Like I've said that day in front of your car at the manor, I won't let you go, Jaune. My love for you is real. Just give me time, I will work something out. Please, just give me that."

Jaune still kept silent.

* * *

Looking for a place to stay, she found a nearby motel that was off the grid. She wanted to find a place where no one was going to look for her and no reason to find her.

Before leaving her car, she applied some makeup and straighten out her luscious hair. She put on her glasses. It was not the best disguise, but it would do, for now, she thought to herself. She just needed a place where she can recuperate.

She told Jaune to stay in the car as she checked-in.

She stepped out of the car. The sounds of birds were making their call, breaking the silence in the cold morning sky.

He watched her entered the lobby of the small motel. From the window, he saw that she was greeted by a receptionist that smelled of stale perfume. The tables had ashtrays instead of flowers. It was dingy, dark, and cheap. That was fine for Raven. She relaxed as she knew she wouldn't be in any danger here. She asked for a room and without any hesitation, the room key was dropped in the lines of her hand. She grasped the key before departing to her car.

She quickly entered the car, shutting it. She held her finger to alert Jaune she needed a second before speaking. She kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other with the key. "Our room is around the back. It is tucked away without any of us being seen but access to hit the back road to a neighborhood."

Jaune nodded without answering. The sounds of the dangling key made his way to his thigh. Jaune covered his hand with hers.

"You won't get in trouble by your parents," asked Raven.

"Your question is quite trivial as your whereabouts from your wife," interjected Jaune. He wrapped her hand tightly as he became remiss. "They wouldn't know I am missing." He raised his eyebrow, rubbing the itch on his itch with his other hand.

"Cinder is out of town on business. Remember that woman? The lawyer," said Raven as she coughed. "A serious lawsuit with down...well that isn't important." Her eyes drifted to his face. "She won't know that I am missing."

"All right," answered Jaune as he sighed through his nose.

Raven released her hand from his thigh, using it to shift it back to reverse to head to their hotel room. Both had their reservations on their purpose of being in this hotel room. Nevertheless, they both had one thing on their mind. Just the difference is how one wants to find resolution and the other still pondering on their feelings.

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
